Kuno
The main problem people see is how easily Kuno gets a clue Personality ~~inverted helix~~ = Nonsensical Even if I ignored that it is Ranma/Akane, which I admit would prevent me from reading the story in of itself, Kuno cannot understand it. Not to mention there is no reason that this would make any difference to honor, not that Kuno had any ties of Honor to begin with. I don't get why this would make Kuno stop chasing Akane anyways, he didn't chase her because of Ranma's girl form, or any reason relating to Ranma at all. ~~Lawra~~ Why bother to use the character if you're not going to use the character? Kuno and his sister simply don't get the curse. Kuno's been holding Ranma in his arms while he changed and still didn't get it. If you want him to get it, you'll need to give him some kind of IQ boost as a power. ~~RHC~~ And I dislike canon kuno. Its such a waste of a potentially good character. I've read stories where they explain it to Kuno by appealling to his Samurai sense of justice. Thats possibly the tamest and possibly the only time I seen someone inform Kuno without nearly killing him. That said, I can entertain the thought of the gas "making" him smarter, I really wouldn't enjoy it. If I go that route, I might as well make him into another gear, cept he has the money for the technology. Honestly, I'd like to think that all characters have a gap of improvement, its just everyone else love the ideas set by "canon/fanon". It can't be helped I guess. Reality can only be held by conformity these days... ~~Cgobyd~~ Third unless you go the Gear route with Kuno's powers IMO you should not have the gas affect his intelligence/sanity. The reason for this is because to just coming along and changing someones personality through an author device (especially when it does not show similar effects to other characters when it is used on them) is doing nothing but creating an OoC with that characters name, which in my experience everyone but the author hates, and just brings down the rest of the story. Powers ~~RHC~~ Kuno's Power is very very similar to Kimimaro's Bloodline. He can manipulate his bones to form armor and weapons and rapidly replace any bones lost ~~Devyn~~ Tachi would likely get a might faster (lightning speed), due to gaining the ability to control electricity or something, like some fanfics like to give him anyway. ~~ryoutenmasaki1~~ Given Kuno’s beliefs that he is the greatest warrior around, that Akane Tendo and "the pig-tailed girl" love him immensely, that Ranma is a "playboy" who has some sort of switching with the Pigtailed Girl, and that every time he's won against Kuno has been a "fluke" that involved Ranma using some sort of cheat, and that this "sorcery" is the reason the "pig-tailed girl" is under Ranma's thrall. I see him becoming a Living Anamoly like Sogiita Gunha. User is living anomaly, enigmatic being that exist within a system while escaping its rules. The origin, nature and range of their abilities vary greatly between users, but all demonstrate the same uncanny ability to shrug off and even break such rules, defying causality and literally imposing their actions upon reality. Since Kuno always rejects the reality in front of him he gains the ability to escape the rules of reality. Category:Bang Baby ½